Her Last Breath
by captainme
Summary: When Ana get hurt in a battle, and is told she is going to die. Will Ana and Jack finally tell their true feelings... before its too late? please R&R. JackAna. oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with pirates of the Caribbean.

A/N Warning, this has character death. Ok so I love these to characters and it was actually quite hard to make one die, but I got this idea and it decided that it wouldn't go away. So I wrote it up… anyway enough of my babbling. Enjoy… (If you can…)

Updated for grammar and spelling mistakes. If you spot any I missed, feel free to point them out. Ta!

Her Last Breath.

She looked around for him, but couldn't see him anywhere. All she could see was a mass of bodies, fighting, killing each other or lying dead on the deck. Panic slowly came through as she couldn't find him anywhere with her eyes. Her mind thinking the worst had happened to him.

Finally her eyes found him. They rested on him for about ten seconds but they were ten seconds to long. She missed a pirate from the opposite crew coming up behind her, and she didn't notice him until it was too late.

As she turned around, he swiped his sword down over her chest, digging it in as he went. Pain spread through her, and what was happening seemed to go in slow motion.

Jack looked up just as Ana Maria fell to the ground. Quickly finishing off the man in front of him he rushed over to help her, praying (for the first time in his life) that she was ok.

As he reached her, he saw a lot of blood flowing from her chest. She was unconscious, he eyes were rolled to the back of her head and her breathing was shallow.

The sounds of the battle died down, and it ended. The wounded were counted up, as were the dead. The other ship was set on fire as there were only a few of the crew left from it, and they were in the Pearls brig. But Jack hardly noticed any of this as all he was concerned with was stopping the blood, still pouring from her chest and keeping her alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ships doctor found Jack hunched over her body. She was more alive then she had been when he first found her, as the blood flow had almost stopped. She was also gaining consciousness.

The doctor asked Jack to take her to his cabin so he could examine her. She should have been the one examined first but was the last, as he hadn't known about her.

Jack stood and watched as he looked over her. Ana becoming more conscious as he went along.

"I'll be back in a moment. Don't go anywhere." Ana raised her eyebrows at the doctor.

"As if I could. I can't move with out the pain soaring through." The doctor didn't smile, or look sympathetic at her. He just turned and walked out of the cabin leaving Jack and Ana alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack walked over to Ana and sat down on the bed. He found he needed to touch her, make sure she really was still there, alive and breathing. He had know how he felt ever since she came onto the interceptor, when they got the crew in Tortuga only wouldn't admit it to her… or even himself.

But now he found himself, thinking that he had to. Thinking that as he had already nearly lost her, it would kill him if he didn't tell her and she did get hurt badly another time and die.

"Jack…" He put his finger up to her lips to show that he didn't want her to talk.

"Ana don't say anything. Ok. I just… I just need to get this out and then… we'll see ok." Ana Maria nodded slowly. She was anxious about what he was going to say, unsure whether it was going to be good or bad.

"I…" Jack found himself cursing for not being very good, when it came to… feelings.

"Spit it out jack."

"I just didn't want you to die ok." Ana frowned.

"Jack, you don't want any of your crew to die. I'm no different." Jack looked down at his hands.

"But you are different. You're not just part of me crew you're… you're…" Something clicked in Ana's mind.

"Jack are you trying to tell me you have feelings for me? Because if you are, you stink at it." Jack laughed at that, then realised she just insulted him.

"Hey, I do NOT stink… and yes I was… so…"

"He has a heart after all." Jack frowned.

"What do you mean by that?" Ana sighed.

"Jack, I've had feelings for you, ever since you stole my boat! But you never really seemed to return them. Actually you never seemed to have feelings for anything other then rum, the sea and the pearl." Jack nodded slowly, letting it all sink in.

"So your telling me, that if I hadn't been so stubborn we would of found this out a hell of a lot earlier and wouldn't of been tip toeing round each other like we have been doing for the past three years?" Ana giggled and nodded. Jack was about to say something else but was interrupted by the doctor.

Ana felt a rush of panic spread through her. Looking at the doctor's face, he wasn't holding good news…

"Ana I'm sorry but… there's nothing we can do for you. Your bleeding on the inside and I don't know where. It won't stop on its own and you're going to bleed to death." Tears started to tumble down her cheeks. "I can't say how long it will take, anything from an hour to a week at the most. I'm…" the doctors voice was also beginning to crack. "I really am sorry." He turned to walk out of the door, but Jack stopped him.

"Can ye tell the crew what's happening to who ever injured and well what I do normally."

"Do I tell them about…"

"Just tell them everything." As the doctor left the room Jack took Ana in his arms and held her while she wept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Ana stopped crying, and they both came to terms with the fact that she was dying, Jack promised her that he'd make her last few days or hours happy.

True to his word he made her laugh straight away.

"So what d'ye say t' a game of cards… but without cheating?" This made Ana laugh hard, and Jack looked a bit offended.

"What's so funny Luv?" As her giggling subsided she managed to get words out.

"I'm sorry but… I don't think you know how to play without cheating." Jack raised his eyebrows at her, which caused her to go into another lot of giggles. It seemed to him that she always kept her emotions inside her before but was now expressing them, and acting more like a female then she had before.

"Well 'at's not very nice Luv. I play quite well – most of the time – when I don't cheat. And hey I don't normally cheat anyway. That's every…" Jack couldn't be bothered to finish protesting that he never cheated as each time he tried she would just laugh some more.

For about three hours Jack and Ana attempted to play cards. Only they weren't really playing it. Instead they were talking about the most stupid things, and Ana kept stealing Jack's cards without him noticing.

"Ana have you taken my cards… AGAIN" She tried not to giggle as she shook her to say no. "then who was it. As I can only see us two in the room."

"I told you before it was the… ow." Ana stopped mid sentence as the pain that had been coming and going in her stomach grew again.

When this had happened for the first few times, Jack grew panicky, thinking she was about to drop down dead. But she was fine after about five minuets, so while she was going through the pain, he just held her hand.

"Ana maybe you should go t' sleep. Or at least rest for a while."

"Don't leave me."

"I wont."

"Wake me up before sunrise." Jack frowned.

"Why?"

"So I can watch it dopey." Jack opened his mouth to protest about being called dopey but let it pass. As she closed her eyes, he sat down beside the bed holding her hands, and watching the steady movement of her chest rising and falling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as she asked to be, Jack woke Ana up before sunrise. The pain she was in had grown during the night and was now constant, but she told Jack that it wouldn't stop her from doing things she wanted to.

Both of the leaned against the railings as she watched the sun come up for what might be her last time. Her eyes started to well up, as she realised this. As Jack took his eyes of the sun to look at her, he noticed the tears in her eyes and pulled her into his embrace…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day went fast for them both. Jack kept to his promise and although the pain she was in was growing by the minuet she had never laughed so much in her life.

Like she had in the mourning she went out and watched the sun set. There was no one but her on deck, as she had asked Jack to make it so that she was on her own. The crew were down in the galley, the sounds from them could be heard and Jack was in his cabin doing something.

Tears fell from her eyes, as she watched the sun fall behind the horizon, knowing that this would probably be the last sunset she would ever see… in this life time anyway. She knew that she would never hear the sounds of the crew, having a good time in the evening again, or feel the adrenaline passing through her veins in a battle. She knew she would miss the feel of the rain in a storm.

As the sun disappeared she wiped her eyes, and walked back to the cabin.

"You ok?" Ana looked at Jack and shook her head.

"No, I think I'm just tired." She lied herself down on his bed, before sitting up again.

"What's wrong?"

"Jack do you think you could just… lie with me?" Jack looked into her eyes, and he could see she was frightened about something. Instead of questioning her, he just moved and lied down next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close, so that her back was against his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana had only been asleep for about half an hour, before Jack noticed her breathing becoming uneven. As her breathing went fast to slow and back again, Jack realised she was nearing the end of her life… and if he didn't tell her something now he'd never get the chance to.

"Ana?" a tiny murmur escaped her lips, and he figured that she had to force that out. "I love you." He kissed the top of her head and as he did so, he heard her say something he might have missed.

"I love you to." Jack held her closer as he whispered in her ear again.

"Wait for me." This time he didn't get an answer as she took her last breath and died in his arms…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack left Ana in his bed. If anyone didn't know she was dead, or spot the tell tale signs of her non-moving chest or the paleness of her. As he walked outside he looked up at the sky. It was clouding over, and beginning to rain.

The sounds of the crew could still be heard from where Jack was.

"WHY? WHY NOW?" Jack screamed up at the sky.

The crew went silent as they heard him.

"She's gone…" Gibbs's said to himself before raising his half empty rum bottle.

"TO ANA." The rest of the crew followed, copying him. They all sat in silence for a few minuets as a mark of respect for their much loved member of the crew, as Jack broke down on deck, his tears mixing with the rain, and the spray of the sea.

To Jack, it was like the sea was mourning the loss of one of her family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack decided that they shouldn't have Ana's body buried in the sea but in Jamaica, where she was born and grew up. As they got there, Jack went to try and find her family, but only found her sister, who told him to do something else.

"We have a new thing now. It's not been around long. You say you didn't want to put her body in the sea but how about her ashes?"

"Ashes?"

"The new thing, its where they put the body in a wooden box and burn it. Then collect the ashes and spread them wherever you want. For her it should be at sea, as that was where she was most happiest." Jack nodded and agreed.

Later that day he collected Ana's ashes from the place where they had burned the coffin. He planed to hold a little ceremony on the deck of the pearl for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the 'ceremony' Jack went to chuck her ashes overboard into the sea, but changed his mind as the wind ruffled against his hair.

Look up from the sea and staring out at the horizon he lifted the lid of the pot Ana's ashes were in, and threw it upwards. The crew watched on confused but as the ashes were carried away in the wind go a small idea of what was in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six months later.

"Jack the navy is catching up." Jack looked behind them, looking at the ship that was getting ever closer, and then up at the sails, which were almost limp.

As it looked like the game was up and the navy was going to catch them, a gust of wind started up. Waiting a few minuets to see if it would go down (which it doesn't) Jack smiles to him.

"There ye are Ana. Knew ye wouldn't let me down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N ok that was one looong fic (for a one shot anyway) for me. It was sad in the middle! sob but anyway please review and tell me what you thought. Suzy xxx


End file.
